EL ACCIDENTE
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: UN DÍA NORMAL TIENE ALGO DE PELIGROSO Y CATASTRÓFICO.


**E AQUI LA HISTORIA QUE HACE UN TIEMPO LES DIJE (OSEA HACE COMO 2 SEMANAS) **

**POV RENESMEE**

Llevaba casi toda la noche sentada, toda mojada y con una sola preocupación, solo pensaba en que había ocurrido ese día, pero mejor empiezo por el principio.

Mamá entro a mi cuarto por cuarta vez, pero ahora con un rociador de agua en la mano y me roció agua para despertarme porque llevaba ya 3 intentos en hacerlo, al final lo consiguió, baje dispuesta a desayunar así que me dirija al comedor, donde estaban Emmett y Jasper; la mesa estaba repleta de comida y en una jaula había un conejo blanco, se veía apetitoso-wau al fin Bella logra despertarte sin echarte una cubeta de agua helada-dijo Emmett, pero le ignore el comentario, pero Jasper tubo que hablar-cállate, que no vez que tiene agua en la cara-ambos empezaron a reír, como papá estaba en la sala y escucho todo, se veía que quería reír pero se contuvo, me senté, desayune, deje al conejo seco y subí a cambiarme, recogí mi mochila y salí de casa, claro antes me despedí.

En el camino a la escuela, Emmett me alcanzo-perdón-dijo, a lo que respondí-pero con una condición-¿cual?-dame $100 dólares-¡¿Qué?! No, me vas a dejar en bancarrota-me voy-esta bien toma-eso fue lo mejor del día, $100 dólares en solo 3 minutos, el mejor trabajo del mundo; extorción a tu tío, continuamos el camino al colegio y en cuanto entramos, fuimos directo a nuestros casilleros, pero cuando Emmett me miro, tenia los ojos negros-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunte, su respuesta me la dio con voz seca-¿Qué día es hoy?-miércoles ¿Por qué? ohhhh.-recorde que ese día se hacían donaciones de sangre-vete antes de que alguien resulte herido-nos vemos luego sobrinita-y se fue, en eso llego mi mejor amiga, Evelyn-hola Nessie-hola Ev (el apodo de Evelyn)- ella sabia el secreto, lo raro es que nunca me quiso decir como se entero-¿ocurre algo Ness?-no-mentirosa, seré mortal pero no idiota ni estúpida, créeme eres muy mala mintiendo, siempre hay algo que te delata-es emmett-¿Qué le ocurre?-vino a la escuela sabiendo que hay donaciones de sangre-ev empezó a reír-cállate que no es divertido, parecía que me iba atacar-perdón, ya me calmo-sonó el timbre y nos fuimos al salón.

Estuvimos alrededor de 2 horas, en cuanto salimos, a la hora del almuerzo, me fui directo a la calle, y por tan distraída que estaba no me di cuenta que un auto venia y estuvo a nada de atropellarme, empecé a insultar al conductor que era como de 25 años, y el a mi, al final creo que gane el debate de groserías ya que el conductor se fue con cara de idiota-si Bella y Edward me matan, es tu culpa por ofender al conductor con todo lo que te enseñe-esa voz la que hacía que toda mi vida valiera la pena, ahora estaba detrás de mi-¡Jacob!-corrí hacia él y me lance a sus brazos, el respondió a mi abrazo con un beso en los labios, el cual fue largo-me vas a dejar sin aliento-dijo-ups, eso creo-me separe de el para estar a su lado y empezamos a caminar-¿y Emmett?, pensé que estaría contigo-se fue, es que hay donaciones de sangren y ya sabes, vampiro, escuela, sangre fluyendo de a montones, humano=a un desastre de cadáveres-Jake me abrazo por la cintura y me dijo-pero que no acaso tienen un control con eso de la sangre-es que no es una sola persona, es toda la escuela; oyes mejor hay que irnos, el aroma a sangre me esta matando-esta bien, vámonos-nos fuimos directo al bosque ya que mi casa quedaba hay, en el camino vi varios animales pero me contuve-ve, anda-gracias-Jake se fue y me dejo cazando, caze en total 2 ciervos, un venado y un alce.

Me fui a mi casa y en cuanto llegue la encontré sola, estaba cálida, extrañamente cálida, era agradable, pero de la nada salió Jake-hola-hola-que haces aquí-venia a ver a tu padre pero no hay nadie-si lo noto, deberíamos ir a buscar a mi familia-mmmmmm… no lo se, tenemos la casa para nosotros dos solo-no conseguirás lo de hace 2 semanas-esta bien mejor busquemos a tu familia-que bueno eres-hacia 2 semanas que habíamos tenido la casa para los dos solo y sucedieron cosas, mmmmm como decirlo, digamos indebidas.

Nos fuimos por el bosque y unos 2 kilómetros más adelante encontramos a Alice y Jasper besándose y casi en plena acción, pero cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia se separaron, apenaron y saludaron-hola-dijeron los 2, juro que si hubieran sido humanos estarían como tomates-¿y el resto de la familia?-pregunte-por allá-dijo Alice señalando hacia su izquierda, donde estaba una cascada, estaban Carlisle, Esme, papá, mamá, Rosalie y Emmett, todos se veían felices en el agua; nos dirigimos a ellos y en cuanto nos vieron nos saludaron con la mano, me quite los zapatos para mojarme los pies, error fatal, Emmett vino hacia mi y me cargo-no bájame, Emmett, ¡suéltame!-ya, no seas bebe-nadie dijo nada, Emmett me al agua, pero algo paso, al fondo había algo que me corto el pie y eso no se como si se supone que mi piel era impenetrable; empecé a sangrar-creo que… ¡o por dios!-salí rápido del agua, pero ello no detuvo a Rosalie y Jasper para atacarme, creo haberme desmayado ya que desperté en casa, estaban casi todos menos Emmett-¿Y Emmett, donde esta?-nadie respondió, intente pararme pero no pude, tenia el pie vendado-no Ness, mejor siéntate-¡NO! Quiero ver a Emmett-no pequeña, el esta muy apenado por lo ocurrido y dudo que venga-dijo Rosalie-no me importa- salí de casa al patio trasero.

Y es por eso que llevo ya casi 8 horas en la lluvia-nessie ya entra, estas totalmente empapada, ya llevas 8 horas aquí- lo se y no pienso moverme de aquí-Jacob me abrazo y sentí su calor, pero aun así no me moví, pero en eso-perdón por lo ocurrido-¡Emmett!-corrí hacia el y nos abrazamos-será mejor que entremos o terminaras desasiéndote por tanta agua o parecerás un trapo hundido en un balde con agua-ya parezco uno-reímos, Jake se levanto ya que se había sentado hacia unos 2 minutos a mi lado; entramos a casa y de nuevo todo estaba de regreso a la normalidad y lo mas importante en mi mundo también, el tío Emmett y la felicidad que siempre traia.

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE CONTINUACION Y OTRA OSEA ES UNA TRILOGIA **

**SI LO SE ES UNA LOCURA PERO ESQUE ESTABA EN PRIMARIA Y NO TENAI NADA QUE HACER (EL AÑO PASADO AHORA VOY EN SECU) xD**

**OK ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO**

**ESPERN LAS 2 CONTINUACIOS**

**(TODAS ESTAN EN CUADERNOS ASI QUE ME TOMARA TIEMPO PASARLAS A COMPU)**

**BESOS **

**BY:AIDÉE**


End file.
